What is Love? Christmas Nalu Oneshot
by CocaColai
Summary: Whilst preparing for the Fairy Tail christmas party Natsu overhears something interesting and starts to wonder just what love is. NaLu Christmas Oneshot! Copyright disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail nor the contents of it.


The guild hall was overflowing with laughter and cheering, glasses clinked merrily in the background. Christmas was right around the corner and Fairy Tail was throwing a massive party. Makarov had decided that it had been far too long since everyone last had a chance to let their hair down and relax. The war was finally over and it had long been overdue to celebrate. Neighbouring guilds had been invited to join in the celebration, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, but it wasn't until the Princess of Fiore had accepted an invitation that the plans for the party became more elaborate and glamourous. Mirajane practically squealed when the Master gave his orders to make this party the best and biggest Fairy Tail had ever seen.

Red and green glittery tinsel hung from the bannisters and pillars, golden glass lights shaped into stars dangled at differing heights from the ceiling and electric candles took the centre of green table cloths with a red runner down the middle of the dining tables. Lucy had wanted real candles, just like the ones that use to decorate the manor when she was a child, but soon replaced them when she caught Natsu eating the flames from them on numerous occasions.

Outside on the court stood a giant pine Christmas tree that dwarfed the guild hall in comparative size. No side of this Christmas tree was the same. Multi coloured lights were sprawled randomly around it, there were big baubles, small baubles, even picture baubles with photos of members of Fairy Tail inside them and a golden star that was the crowning glory that shined brightly at the top.

"Happy" commanded Erza with a voice that could send shivers down the spine. "You should be helping Carla with the ceiling decorations"

The blue cat who was now bolted upright, wolfed down his fish puffing his cheeks wide to fit in as much as felinely possible and flew off in a flash of light towards the ceiling.

"Oh come on Erza" huffed Natsu full of energy pumping his fist in the air "let me do something" he groaned.

Erza continued to command others around her, clipboard in hand. Makarov knew that with Erza and Mirajane working together the Christmas party was bound to be a success. No one would dare to argue back at them when they worked together.

"Natsu, I've told you before. You're only job is to stay out of the way and not set things on fire" she retorted shortly and irritably. "Cana, how many times do I have to tell you not to drink the booze?!"

"Give a girl a break" slurred the brunette still clad in a bikini top, ignoring the snow settling outside.

"All you've done is take a break!" groaned Erza snapping her third pencil that hour.

Erza persisted to shake Cana by the shoulders as Cana insisted on trying to get Erza to lighten up and drink with her. At one point Cana had even attempted to remove Erza's armour as the effects of the alcohol began to stir deeper within. The card mage however soon sobered up and resumed her post when Erza swung for the side of her head with a sword, a clear crimson blush across the peaks of her cheeks.

"Anybody else, wish to take a break?" questioned Erza to the grumbling group of mages around her.

The room was deadly silent. Only the sound of the wind whistling outside could be heard.

"Good. Then back to work" shouted Erza once more, snapping the groups of people into a flurry of activity around her.

"Hmm, maybe I'll just go help Lucy" Natsu thought aloud as he started to head in her direction, his arms crossed behind his head.

Lucy was selecting passages to be read from her favourite Christmas books. It had already taken her hours and she had a feeling it was going to take a few hours more. She had a piles of books creating a small fortress as around her in numerous sized stacks. Every time she picked up a book she found herself entranced once more into its story and it became increasingly difficult to pick her favourites. Levy had limited Lucy to three chapters to be read at various stages during the party as she also had picked some chapters to be read at gathering.

"Owh! How the hell I am supposed to pick only three chapters!" groaned Lucy aloud to herself laying her face down in defeat on the table.

The sound of high pitched female laughter stopped Natsu dead in his tracks with curiosity. A warm light snuck out from the edges of the door of which Natsu now found himself drawn to. There must have been three or four girls in the room, he thought his interesting evidentially peaked, and they're excited about something. Oh I know, maybe I can help them with something for the party he thought as he drew closer to the door to peek through it.

"So what did you say?" squealed one girl at a pitch that was something that really only dogs should hear.

"I didn't know what to say" replied another girl with a tone of disappointment and confusion trailing in her voice.

"He told you he loves you and you said NOTHING!" near cried the first girl in disbelief.

Love? Thought Natsu to himself from the corridor. What exactly does that mean? The more his feet shuffled towards the library the more he found himself confused and conflicted about just what love meant. Sure he had loved his adopted father, Igneel, but he had never been in love with someone romantically. Or had he. Memories of his childhood with Lisanna came creeping back, sure he had said before about being her husband but they were just kids. He didn't feel that way inclined now. She didn't exactly make his heart race or pound. Nor did she give him butterflies in his stomach. Was he meant to feel butterflies in his stomach. Then he thought about the books that Lucy would occasionally read to him. Sure most of the books had picked were about warriors and fighting but they all had some sort of romantic twist. Those characters had felt butterflies and had been completely swept off their feet within seconds of meeting the other. Was that love?

"Gah this is confusing" he puzzled aloud, ruffling his finger through his spiky salmon hair furiously.

Bump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Made the sound of an object he had walked into absent mindedly. Just what had he walked into again. Ah crap it was Erza, he grimaced screwing up his face into a painful expression.

"Oh. I should have known it was you, Natsu" she half-sighed sleepily picking up yet more decorations for the guild hall. It was pitch black outside, heck it was half past ten yet everyone continued to work through the night as the party was fast approaching.

"Hey Erza, what is love?" asked Natsu nonchalantly, then he blushed. He had just come straight out with it. Sure he had also been one to speak his mind, especially when it came to something he didn't like, but this was off beat for him.

"Hmm I guess if I thought about it love is…" started Erza before trailing off in a sleepy haze, un-phased by the obscurity of the salamander's question. Thoughts of Jellal seeped into her mind. His bright blue hair. The moment they shared when he almost kissed her. Oh his fiancée, she sullenly mused lastly snapping herself out of her train of thought. "sharing your strawberry cake…" she quickly finished before arousing any kind of suspicion.

The fire dragon slayer had expected an answer like that from Erza. Not that it was helpful. Or helped him clarify his own feelings. But it was certainly anticipated.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders as he then helped the redhead with her things back to the main guild hall. It was the least he could do considering he had knocked her over and set her behind schedule in the first place. Once her things were in order he started heading swiftly back off in the direction of the library again.

"Gajeel!" shouted Levy grumpily followed by a loud thwack. "You're not meant to stand on my feet!"

"It's not my fault they're small Shrimp" simply stated the iron dragon slayer.

In a huffy rage Levy's fists continued to thrash against Gajeel's chest. Not that it hurt. Nor did he mind. She's cute when she's angry, he thought to himself allowing a smile to spread wide across his face like that of a child in a sweet store.

"You should try thinking that you're dancing with Erza or Mirajane" chimed Natsu as he let himself into the storage room. "I still feel sick when I think about it" he added a sloshing feeling turning in his stomach and his face turning a light shade of emerald green.

"Natsu you should come dance with me" piped Lisanna from the stereo in the corner of the storage room. She hit the play button before persisting to grab his hand and drag him into the middle of the room.

Gajeel was dancing with Levy. Mirajane with Laxus. Alzack with Bisca, although they hadn't needed much practice since their wedding dance. Wendy with Romeo and Gildarts with Cana, much to her displeasure as he kept making a gushy doting father face that was very punchable.

Just as I thought my heart isn't racing when Lisanna held my hand, Natsu thought as he half-assed danced with the takeover mage. Her smile was radiating brilliantly and it was clear to everyone else in the room that Lisanna was having a ball even if the feeling was reciprocated.

"Natsu you don't seem to be enjoying yourself" prompted Lisanna to a gloomy looking Natsu.

"Well I just got to thinking," he paused hesitating whether to ask the question plaguing his mind. "I mean. I overheard. There were some girls talking about love and it just got me thinking just what is love…?" he stammered and rambled a little trying to appear as if he wasn't eavesdropping on a conversation.

Lisanna blushed sweetly and averted her gaze from his as they continued to dance. Could this be my chance to confess my feelings to Natsu, she mentally cheered.

"Love is warmth, Natsu" she started softly. "Love is feeling like no matter what you'd do anything to protect them. Love is an absolute feeling of belonging with them, that even on the darkest days together you couldn't part from them. Love to me is home"

She hoped that was enough to prompt him without spelling it out clear. Although the music was loud enough not to hear other pairs talking she didn't want to publically announce that she had strong feelings for him to everyone in the room. They weren't alone after all. She counted on him reminiscing their moments with Happy, their small almost family, and the fun times they had together before Edolas.

Natsu took a moment to mull over Lisanna's words. Love is home and belonging huh, he thought deeply. Lucy's room flashed in his mind. Sure she would kick him out when he turned up uninvited but he felt like he belonged there. But it wasn't home as such. Home was a small messy stoned bricked cottage with Happy. He felt like he belonged their too, but it didn't seem like that was what the girls had meant earlier.

Love is protection, he pondered further unaware of the takeover mages intent stare over him. She was looking for a sign anything to say that he felt the same way she did. But he wanted to protect all his friends. That doesn't sound right either, he mentally groaned irritated. Was that another kind of love? Once more Lucy flashed through his mind, he had done everything he could to protect her. After all he had brought her to Fairy Tail but was that the only reason he had protected her? His heart drummed loudly like a bass drum at a concert when he thought of her warm dazzling smile. Was love Lucy?

"Let's take a break a while" suggested Mirajane in her usually sweet voice turning off the music. "Make sure to get a drink of lemonade on the table"

The group crowded around the table picking up snacks that had been laid out along with a glass or two, as some may have needed, of lemonade. Most had been dancing for hours as Mirajane was determined they would get some practice in before the Christmas party despite that others thought she was up to another one of her match-making scheme.

"So what did you say to Lisanna to get her to smile?" asked the gruff voice of Gajeel Redfox to the salamander who was more than taking a few light snacks.

"Nothing to you metal head" retorted Natsu crumbs falling from his mouth onto the floor.

"Ah the next group are here. Everyone in this slot can report to Erza" directed Mirajane with a clear and commanding voice.

The next group consisted of Juvia, Gray, Jet, Droy, Laki, Kinana and Max. Juvia was practically beaming at the chance to dance with Gray formally. Small hearts forming in her eyes as she clasped her hands together in excitement much to Gray's discomfort.

"What's that to mean flame brain?!" near roared Gajeel annoyed at his earlier. "Just answer my question dumb-ass"

"Tch. I was just asking what love meant" grumbled Natsu in a low tone his mouth covered by his scarf.

Gajeel paused for a moment. Is he being serious here? thought the iron dragon slayer, maybe he's not as dense as he looks although he is a real pink-haired idiot.

"Ow man that face you're pulling sure is ugly!" spat Natsu in hysterics bringing Gajeel swiftly back to reality as good as any kick to the face.

"Oi watch your mouth hot head" he snapped back, balling his right hand into a fist. "If you were asking me though-"

"I wasn't" interrupted Natsu whose arms were now crossed, one brow raised.

"But if you were asking me though," restarted Gajeel unprovoked by Natsu's interruption "I'd say love is the small things. You don't have to make a big gesture for it to brighten up your someone's special day"

Naturally he found his gaze wondering over the small blunette who he had just shared hours dancing with. He'd made it seem like a chore but in truth he wished that moment could have lasted forever. That he could keep her by his side for forever.

Natsu didn't notice the iron dragon slayers attention disappear from him, or Juvia who had wandered over to them half way through their conversation, as he considered what had been said. Gajeel sure was an idiot, but there was an undoubted sound of truth in his words. Small things and gestures huh, considered Natsu. Could small things be when I find my favourite food in Lucy's fridge? Or could small things be when I've bought her donuts when she's been too busy writing to eat? Yet again thinking about her smile made his heart pound and race like he had gorged himself on a forest fire. That smile could take his breath away regardless of what she wore or how her hair was done. It sure made his day to even see her smile or to see her at all. Is love Lucy? He thought in astonishment still unsure.

"Natsu sure does look like he's concentrating" spoke Juvia with a sprinkle of concern in her voice.

"Dope doesn't know what love is" explained Gajeel.

"Oh that's easy" smiled Juvia jubilantly before declaring "Love is Gray-sama"

Gajeel scratched the back of his head apathetically. "I think that's just you"

"Hm no Lucy again" verbalised Mirajane to herself as she tapped the pencil against the clipboard. The sheet of paper clipped to it showing who had attended dancing lessons for the Christmas party of which Lucy hadn't attended a single session yet.

"Ah crap! Lucy!" exclaimed Natsu as he started to dash out of the storage room as he remembered his original destination.

"Wait. Natsu-" called out Lisanna stretching her right arm out towards him. But it was too late. He had already left. The door bouncing a thud a few times behind him.

More urgently than earlier Natsu found himself striding towards the library to the blonde celestial mage. Every fibre in his being telling him to go to her and determine just what this feeling was that consumed him. Just like an animal hunting down his prey he could smell her. Her scent drove him wild the stronger and the closer he got to her.

"And done" smiled Lucy bookmarking off the chapter she had just finished in hand with scrap piece of paper. She stretched her arms high above her head as she pushed the chair out from underneath with her hips, moving into a full body stretch on tip toes that was well overdue.

Lucy grabbed the pile of three books she had selected, headed up the stairs and turned off the light in the library. But just before she could close the door behind her a distinct salmon haired mage came tumbling towards her an eager and determined look on his face.

"Wah! Natsu slow down" she called out urgently pressing the books securely against her chest like they were precious metals with one hand the other straightened in front of her.

Natsu skidded over his feet as he plummeted straight into the blonde. The pair fell awkwardly down the stairs of the library as the door bounced shut behind them. When they landed the books were astray, the bookmarks no longer in their set positions. On the other hand, that wasn't the worst part about it. Natsu was now lying on top of her, his face only inches apart from hers. She would have screamed, yelled and lashed out at the idiot but Lucy couldn't help but notice the look in his eyes.

He looks like… she trailed off mentally frozen in position, like the leading man in a movie about to… about to… kiss the leading female.

There was no doubting it now as he admired lovingly the blonde beneath him in the dim fraction of light peeking through. She drove him wild. She was always on his mind and now he knew he wanted, no needed to be by her side forever. It didn't exactly make sense. But it didn't need to now. The racing in his heart, the butterflies in his stomach and the urge to kiss her overpowered any desire to understand what love meant because he could feel it. He knew. He knew now exactly how he felt. He knew that he was in love with her. Love was Lucy.

His instincts over took any reason within him as he cupped the blondes face in his course rough hand. She sharply exhaled in surprise as she felt his warm touch against her cheek. Slowly he closed the gap between his and Lucy's face, their breath intertwining into a warm haze. Natsu closed his eyes and gently yet firmly captured Lucy's lips with his own.

Oh sweet mercy Natsu is kissing me, she shouted out mentally and joyously to herself paused in the moment.

Oh crap what if she doesn't kiss me back, he inwardly screamed his lips frozen although remaining pressed against hers.

Then he felt it. Her arms laced around the back of his neck as Lucy tangled her fingers into the spikes of his hair, pulling him closer towards her and kissing him back with more force than he had started. Natsu couldn't take the intensity. He pushed her down, pinning her against securely against the floor as he slipped his tongue between her rosy pink devilish lips. Lucy jolted a little when she felt his tongue against hers, but soon picked up the speed when she felt the urgency of his tongue battle against hers.

"Lucy I love you" he confessed hastily, the words stumbling out his mouth as he pulled himself back swiftly to see the full beauty of and reaction on her face.

She stopped for a moment to examine his face in awe. Natsu looked honest, there was no hint of a lie in his face nor deceit. His smile was wide and toothy, pulling deep at her heart strings on the deep feelings she kept hidden inside her for him.

"Natsu! You idiot" she proclaimed pushing them backwards so that she now sat on his lap before recapturing his lips for a brief moment. "I love you too"

He kissed her more feverishly than before as he pulled her by the waist close against him. Their tongues diving in and out of each other's mouths with no sign of stopping or halting anytime soon that night.


End file.
